Through My Skin
by OHBYRNE
Summary: Sakura escapes an abusive relationship only to run into trouble. She is starting to think the trouble is worth it. DeiSaku slight NejiSaku Rating will go up later.
1. Amethyst

**Through My Skin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Naruto, just a few shirts and keychains.**

**Note: This is obviously when Deidara is still alive, along with most of the Akatsuki. D: **

_**Chapter One: Amethyst**_

A touch, a kiss. It was all too powerful. Too much passion. It had been random, and strong. This was something Sakura wasn't prepared for…from someone she wasn't prepared for. After Sasuke had left the village Sakura was nothing short of confused. She felt betrayed, like her only chance at happiness just ripped her heart out and stepped on it. Over the years she took her anger out by improving her skills under Tsunade's tutelage. She grew strong, and learned her way into the highest ranks of Medic Nins in all of Konoha village, only surpassed by her mentor.

She was nineteen when it all happened. She was called in early in the morning to rush to the hospital. Hyuuga's team had just come back from a mission and two were passed out, and Neji himself critically injured. When she arrived she was bustled to the team leader. He had fractured legs and the bones in his arms were almost shattered. Still, his face was stoic. "You should be unconscious with all of this pain."

He just looked at her as she started to work. She hadn't been this close to Neji. He had always been a group away from her own as a child, and he had that unearthly beauty that Saskue had that made girls like her almost uncomfortable to be around. He always had Tenten on his arms too, most girls would just leave that be. But as she was working on his injuries with hoards of helpers swinging in and out of the room she felt his gaze on her and her alone. It was oddly comforting. It was the most emotion she'd ever have out of him…ever.

That was what she thought even as she finally wrapped up the minor injuries. She collapsed in the chair next to his bed and wiped a bead of sweat off of her brow. She sighed and leaned in. It was just her and the Hyuuga at this point.

"You should be completely healed within the next week, I wouldn't recommend moving them more than anyone else would in a normal day. Take a week off. Kami knows you need it." She had her eyes closed, taking in the sweet air conditioned room. She heard a soft chuckle.

"You know what else I need?" Replied his masculine voice. She heard the sheets rustle and she opened her eyes. When they were finally locked on his form he was already over her, his cold lips against hers. She let this happen. Somewhat because of the shock, but also because when the shock wore off there was a heated desire to be touched. Because of Sasuke she wasn't capable to move on. Find someone for herself. Even in this little touch the heat rose in her. It didn't help that the touch was from a very attractive male.

When we broke away from her he had a grin on his face. Her cheeks flushed, clashing with her hair pathetically. "I think I owe you dinner after today. How about tomorrow night? Or is that too much activity for me?" He had a smirk on. She giggled softly, finding a feeling she hasn't felt since her childhood.

"No, dinner is fine. Tomorrow is perfect." She said as he moved back and she stood up. She gave him a finally smile then made her way out of the room. Her day went past her fast. She was excited. A date? With Neji Hyuuga? She had heard rumors of him and Tenten being on the offs because of how often he was gone on missions. Something about him choosing work over her. It was most likely true, but a date is different from a relationship so Sakura was not going to worry too much.

The date was amazing, to say the least. Sakura was nervous, and Neji was the man she had heard all about. This continued a few more nights. The fifth date ended with two slightly intoxicated ninjas returning to her apartment and a passionate night that Sakura forgot existed.

So when this dragged on for almost another two months, of course Sakura would say yes to being exclusive. She was starting to think that maybe she was good with Neji, had moved on from Sasuke and is starting a new life just like everyone else's. The first four months were perfect. Neji healed and went back to working and Sakura continued to be a medic and succeed in her field.

But Neji started to get a temper when he would come back from missions. At first it was easy to fix. Sakura would make a night out of his return. His favorite meals, favorite activities…she would pull most of the stops out. This worked for a few times, but then he started to get harder to appease. He also started to become violent. First it was just rougher sex, nasty bed-talk. She now wishes it stayed that way. She had started to complain, saying it hurt. He said he'd stop. Well he did stop the rough sex, but instead took it out on her physically and mentally during the rest of the day.

This is where we find her. Sitting in her room at the age of twenty one. Almost two years of abuse. She was healing a large foot-sized bruise on her chest. Her face was pale and this was wearing on her. She closed her eyes, the violet mark now a pale red. She pressed her fingers on her temple and pushed the urge back to cry. She was stronger than this. She opened her eyes and stood from the chair and moved towards the closet. She crawled on the ground and popped out a small rectangle that she had cut out of the wall in their apartment. She pulled out a small duffle bag and made sure all her clothing was still in its spot. Her weapons. Her herbs. She was done with him. With this town.

She knew if she just left him he'd find her. The town wasn't that big. He'd get to her. Tsunade…she wanted to tell Tsunade so badly, but did not want to have a whole town on some confused man. She was going to leave. Start over. She had picked out the perfect town. Iwakagure.

The stone village had little to do with their little village, and almost no one moved to the heat and dry from a relatively pleasant climate. She figured she would be safe over there for the moment. Establish herself, maybe even change her name. She just needed to get out of this life she had locked herself into.

Neji was out with Shikamaru. They had a little mission that would have them home the next morning. This was her time. She put the piece of wall back and packed a few extra things. She put the bag on her shoulders and moved to the kitchen. She stuffed a few sandwiches into her bag and one into her mouth, then opened the kitchen window and jumped out into the clear night sky.

The air was chilly with an autumn breeze. She leapt along the roofs and poles until Konoha was far behind her and the only thing beneath her were tree branches. Her heart beat was going crazy. She was worried. She didn't know if he cared enough for her to go after her or if he'd just let her be. She would have to send Tsunade a message after a while, so if she calls anyone on her she can call them back. She was sure once it was noted that she was missing work for the first time in her life tomorrow Tsunade would be aware of her missing.

She wanted to tell Tsunade everything that Neji has been doing, but she knew she wouldn't tell her sensei. She would have to come up with some ridiculous lie. Maybe make it out like she was the bad guy. Say there was another man in Iwa that Sakura just could not live without. She shook those thoughts out of her head and pressed on. She was going to go for at least a few more hours then find a safe place to rest. It took about three days to get to Iwa from Konoha and Sakura did not want to stay still for any of it.

"You think she's actually going to go to Iwa?" A nervous voice said from on top of a nearby cliff. He had a chunk of blonde hair in his hand. He was giving his partner a little hair cut. His partner was none too pleased with this idea.

"If she isn't I'm going to kill leader, un." Deidara grumbled as he looked through the binoculars. "Or all of this hair cutting would be for nothing." He continued.

"Well, Sempai doesn't have to worry! Tobi is good at cutting hair, I used to do it for my siblings all of the time. Sempai will look good with short hair too." Tobi chirped behind him. Deidara rolled his eyes and put the glasses down. He kept quiet the rest of his little hair cut. He and Tobi were scoping out the pink haired girl for their boss. He wanted a medic nin for the members. They were told it was just to have someone to cover the team after Kuzuku passed. Deidara knew better. It was for Itachi. His eyesight was getting worse every day. On top of that if they had the girl they had something to bribe the fire nation with. More money for their plans.

They had caught wind from spies of a failing relationship, and after following her closely for the last month found out she did have plans to leave her crappy boyfriend for a new start…which was in Iwakagure. Of course once this got back to Akatsuki all eyes fell on Deidara. No one else knew the little villages there. No one cared to learn either. Of course, he couldn't go back looking like the day he left. He was going to have to get a make-over. They planned to chop his hair off, maybe dye it and give him some colored lens. He was not to wear his scope and he was going to have a different uniform completely. He was going to go into Iwa and settle himself within the day.

Deidara was no pleased with this. Or his new name. Daisuke Ito. He thought it sounded very boring. The rest of the group didn't care what he thought of the silly name, they just wanted him to go through with it. Finally Tobi dropped the scissors and stood up.

"All done Sempai!"

Deidara ran his hand through what was left of his hair. It went a little bit past his chin. It was very shaggy. He no longer had his bangs either, just a small side-sweep. He grumbled a thank you. He stood up and looked down at himself. He had a tight black turtle neck on and a pair of black ninja pants. He looked down to where he was sitting. Next to the spot sat a black headband, the rock symbol carved perfectly into the metal. He grimaced and reached down. He held it in his sturdy hands which were now covered with fingerless gloves. He closed his eyes and tied it around his forehead.

"Let's get this shit over with, un."

**End of Chapter one**

**Reviews would be nice.**


	2. The Running Free

**Through My Skin**

**Chapter Two: The Running Free**

Sakura was about three hours out of Iwa. So far her little escape wasn't nearly as adventurous as she thought it would be. She had set up camp twice. Both in very secluded parts of the forests and mountains, both in nice weather and with no trouble coming her way. Once. She was almost worried. Her luck had it so she was almost always finding trouble on her doorstep- why is this any different? She didn't want to think about all of this depressing crap. Not when she was so close to starting over. It had her heart pumping harder than the hardest work out she's ever had.

She stopped on the nearest tree and looked around her. The land was bumpy with rocks and craters. The trees were either old and thick or new and stringy. She smiled. The one thing she noticed that wasn't the land was hoe peaceful it was. She could only hear birds and bugs in the evening night.

She checked her clock and took note that it was nearing six o clock at night. She wondered how fishy she'd look coming into town and getting a hotel room so late at night. At least she didn't have a man with her for anyone to consider her a prostitute. She took a few deep breaths then pounded on.

---

Deidara had hit town almost a day and a half before her. It always helps to have a flying clay bird to take you to your destination. He got into town, bought a small one bedroom apartment with the money the Akatsuki granted him.

He had been told the mission would take a while to complete. He had not been told why. He also had been told to find a job within the village. This, Deidara really did not want to do. Most jobs would require him to remove his gloves and reveal his trait. That would give him up for who he really is.

During this day and a half in the village he kept himself locked up in the new apartment. He was going to wait as patiently as he could for his next orders- that and eat a lot of ramen.

On the eve of his second night he got a note from Tobi. After a quick decoding he read it over quickly. What he read did not please him one bit.

"Tobi is so excited for this mission! Leader says you have to get her to fall in love with you! Congratulations!" the short note read. Deidara felt himself go white with terror. "Also, I was told she had finally arrived! Leader says to get to work!"

---

Sakura dropped her stuff on the stiff motel bed. The room was dimly lit, but clean which is all she could ask for at this time. She was more pleased to have a shower and a bed to sleep in instead of a little sleeping bag. She pulled out a few of her shower things and went to the kitchen, a smile on her face.

She let herself forget the terror she left behind and soak in the warm water. After her shower she crawled into the bed. She allowed sleep to take over her almost instantly. In the morning she pulled on a clean outfit and made sure her head band was tied proudly on her head. She was going to go to the hospital and see if she can't stuff her way into the system. She was thinking she'd either have to give a false name or say that Tsunade was not allowing her to achieve was she could and pity her way in.

She stood outside of the Hospital nervously, but when her eyes wandered to a sign she found something that made her oh so happy. They were looking for new nurses. Sakura could do that. She walked in and found the receptionist who looked up at her with raised eyebrows.

"Yes?"

"I was hoping to apply for the nursing job." Sakura said with a smile.

"Fill this out and we'll give you a call." The tiny red head behind the counter said, handing Sakura a rather large packet. Sakura didn't even take a second glance, just sat down and filled everything out. She but the motel's phone number and address and decided to put her name. She was going to have to have a talk with the supervisor if she gets hired on her namesake alone. She turned in her paper and watched the receptionists eyes go wide at her name. Sakura smiled and left the hospital, feeling confident that she will have a job.

---

"She's fast." Deidara spoke to himself over a bowl of noodles. There was a simple restaurant across the street from the hospital. It took the pink-haired girl about twenty minutes to walk in and out. No doubt looking for a career. He slurped the rest of his noodles down and left the bill on the table, then followed after her. He was grumbling to himself. He was going to have to talk to her as soon as possible. He didn't know how she worked. She may take the longest time to fall in love…or at least get close enough to it.

She stopped into a little café. It was slightly busy. He followed her in and stood two people behind her as she ordered her drink. After he received his he noticed where she sat. It was a tall bar table, her face turned to look outside into the peaceful day. He was frozen. The light hit her in such a way that he wanted nothing more to do but sculpt her and watch it implode on itself. He broke out of his trance and moved closer to her.

"Excuse me.." He said, catching her attention. She looked up at him with questioning eyes but a sincere smile on her lips.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would allow me to sit with you. You see, I caught a glimpse of you and it just begs to be drawn."

Sakura's cheeks flared. He could almost smirk. Of course she'd fall for something like that. She nodded. "Go a-ahead and sit."

He smiled and sat down, pulling a pencil out of his uniform and stretched a napkin out in between them.

"So, may I know your name?" He asked, as he started to form the basic sketch.

"It's Sakura." She said. Her head was still but her emerald eyes scanned every inch of the paper and his face. "May I know yours?"

"Daisuke." He said not missing a bit. He wanted to cringe at the terribly generic name, but not a muscle moved on his features. "How long have you been here, I would have noticed a rather beautiful shade of hair bouncing around this city earlier."

"Oh, well only the last day actually. I've been looking for a more active medical career. I used to live in the fire country, but the hospital was mostly slow. It gets kind of boring." She said, her eyes growing soft with a bit of sadness. Deidara made sure to nod at every part of this. He was finished with the basic outlines of her features when he heard her let out a little gasp. "You did all of that in three minutes?"

Deidara's head popped up and searched her face. She was honestly in awe. "Yes. Though, this could be better. I haven't started to shade yet. I'm more of a sculptor myself. I would love to make a bust out of you but I figured you wouldn't spare the time for that."

---

'A bust?' She knew what that meant, but she was just so…shocked. Here this pretty man just comes strolling up to her wanting to make pieces of art out of her face. It was the ultimate compliment in Sakura's book. She wondered if she would take him up on this little idea. She shut her mind off. She'd do it. It's a time for change.

"I would love to spare time for it, if you'd still want me to."

She watched his eyes light up. 'such a pretty blue' She thought to herself.

"Really? That is amazing." His smile brightened as well. He wrote his address and phone number on the napkin where her face was currently etched and handed it to her. "Give me a call when you're free and we'll set something up, yeah?"

Sakura couldn't help but nod. "Yeah."

---

**End of Chapter two**


	3. Blood on my Hands

-1**Through My Skin**

**Chapter 3: Blood on my Hands**

Sakura looked over at the little napkin sitting on the bedside table. It had been nearly two days since he last meeting with Daisuke. Her hotel smelled slightly of mothballs and paper, but even with the slightly dismal living conditions she was currently under, she was smiling. She was starting to like this whole idea of moving a lot more. She had been given a call back and will be starting the hospital soon and she found herself an interest looking artist that found her attractive enough to make art out of her.

She also had a little voice in the back of her head, telling her to be careful. She was all giddy when she found herself with Neji and then he turned out to be a demon. She closed her eyes and fell back onto the bed, letting the dust from the day flutter past and her and land over her form.

"Fuck it." she said after a moment. "If I sit in fear for terrible boyfriends, then I'll die alone. I've worked to hard for that." She picked up the phone on the table and dialed the number next to her portrait.

Deidara was messing with a small mound of clay on his desk. He was clad in nothing more then exercise pants. The window in his room was open, allowing a gentle breeze to drift through the room. His favorite part about this assignment was the lack of communication from Tobi. Everything was quiet, and ready to be taken under control.

He was surprised she hadn't called him back the next day, but that was mostly due to Deidara's lack of date and women knowledge. He still figured he'd have to talk to her father before being able to take her out. The mound of clay was slowly forming into a large orb, with little dents where he planned to put facial features. He nearly jumped when the phone rang. "That's obnoxious." He said before sliding out of his chair and padding towards the phone. He picked it up with little enthusiasm.

"Moshi moshi."

"Daisuke?"

He almost said no. "Yes, who is this?"

"Sakura." Her voice sounded pleasant. He pushed that thought to the side.

"Oh, how are you?"

"I'm doing good. I was curious…still want to sculpt me?"

"Yeah, I would definitely like that." He tried to seem cheery, to give her hope and make her want to show up faster. Faster…he wondered if she could make it tonight. Then he could get a hold of Tobi and see what is next. "Would you be able to make it out tonight? I can…cook dinner and then you can relax while I work." He almost winced. That sounded too much like something he wasn't truly wanting to do.

He heard her let off a soft laugh. "Sure, that's fine."

He gave her his address and they said their farewells. Deidara walked to his desk and pulled out a scroll, scribbled a few things on it then said a little word. The scroll went up in smoke, and hopefully Tobi got it before it landed in the wrong hands.

Sakura pulled out multiple outfits from her bags, throwing random articles of clothing on the bed. She was grumbling, a lot. She was sad she didn't pack anything nice. All she had were work clothes and things for exercising. Then again, she was sure she did not expect to meet anyone while here, let alone so soon.

She settled on her usual gear, finding nothing to appease her. She had a sudden idea. Her head snapped towards the clock. She still had a little under two hours to meet him. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the hotel, looking for the nearest clothing store. The store did not hold a lot of pretty items, but it did have a pleasant looking black sun dress that was decorated with a simple red flower crawling up the side. She bought that and a simple pair of flip flops and asked to change in the bathroom. The cashier thought her request strange but let her change. She was pleased with the outfit, more so than her earlier choice. She thanked the cashier and headed out, hoping she would not be late to meet Daisuke.

"I didn't know you were a cook, Deidara- Sempai." Tobi said from the barstool. He had brought a few things that the Clan wanted him to have. A few gifts and orders. He never thought he'd ever receive a teddy bear for a mission. Ever. He looked over at Tobi and grumbled.

"Of course you don't, the group likes to order out a bunch of crap, un." Deidara said looking over the noodles on the stove. He had prepared something easy, something he looked up literally moments before cooking. Alfredo. He found it in a dating book, said Italian food was more romantic then most other foods. He didn't understand. It was just pasta with a cheese sauce. A little bread, supposedly this was all it took to cook a nice meal. He silently wished he had tried for something a little more complex.

"Maybe if you suggested, Sempai, we'd have you cook." Tobi said, wiggling his feet from the barstool.

Deidara rolled his eyes. "And cook for the unthankful lot of them? Nah, un." He said and turned the pasta on low. He looked over to the clock on the wall in the kitchen. "Get your ass out of here, she should be here soon."

Tobi did something that reminded Deidara of a squeak and he hoped out of the back window. Deidara sighed and moved to his room to put on some clothes. He pulled a pair of dark blue jeans on and black dress shirt that he thought was boring, but Tobi brought him it, and he didn't really have anything else to wear. He smirked. "I'm hot enough to wear nothing, un. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." He smiled a bit and returned to the kitchen. After a moment or two of arguing with himself and the meal he was preparing he heard a knock on the door. He cracked his neck and turned, trying to brace himself for a night full of lies and deceit.

"Hey Sakura, you look nice." He said with his faux smile in place when he answered the door. Her cheeks flushed lightly.

"Thanks, it was just something I had laying around. I was lucky to find it." She said. Deidara stepped aside and she walked in the minimally styled apartment. "This is pretty nice. Definetly compared to the hotel I'm still in."

Deidara shut the door and moved back to the little kitchen area. "Really? Still in a hotel? Haven't you been here almost a week?"

Sakura nodded sadly and followed him. "Yeah, but I was waiting to get the job at the hospital before I found a permanent place." She took a seat at the barstool, facing the open kitchen. "I got the job so I can look now."

"That's good. I hope you like pasta, it was all I could think of without having to be in the kitchen for hours on end." Deidara wanted to smash his head into the window. Sure, she was pretty, but small talk was not one of his favorite things to do.

"All is fine, I like anything that's food really." She smiled and gave off a small laugh. He chuckled in return and served the food. Dinner moved fast, mostly just the two of them getting to know each other, or…well, Sakura getting to half know Deidara and half know Daisuke. He got the full down low on her, but he was already aware of most of these facts of her life, thanks to the Akatsuki's connections.

After he threw the dishes in the sink, wondering if he could get Tobi to come back and do them, he took her to the little room next to his that he used as a bigger studio. When stuck in your hometown with nothing to do, waiting for a girl to arrive, you had to find something to do. For Deidara that was art. He even picked up painting, which he never thought he'd do.

The room had an easel in the corner with a still-life half finished on it. There was also a small kiln in the corner that was currently on, baking his last little piece. Few objects laid around the room, waiting to be glazed and put aside until he could get somewhere safe to blow it up. He noticed her eyes go wide as she wandered the room. There was a small couch he placed in the room for her, along with the mold he was working on earlier that day. "This is so cool." She said, turning to look at him with a smile.

"I suppose you don't see many art studios then? This is rather small.." He said taking a seat in front of the mold, but off to the side just enough to see the couch. He motioned for her to sit. She followed the simple direction. "Could you tilt your head just slightly to the left like you're looking at something?" She obeyed with simple ease. Her face was set in a pleasant expression, with a half smile that she wasn't aware was there. His hands were face as he worked over the details on the bust, getting into his work fast.

After about half an hour of silence he broke away from the bust, wringing his hands with a little hiss of pain. "Done, for the most part" She walked over and looked at the image of herself in clay and felt her jaw drop.

"You did that so fast." She noticed him messing with his wrists. "Want me to help?"

"How can you-" he knew full on how she could help, but before the rest of his word fell out of his mouth she put her warm hands over his and emitted a light dose of chakra. He closed his eyes and let out a little sigh. "Okay, that worked. I didn't know you were a ninja."

She smiled. "Yeah, and by the little pulses I'm feeling you are too."

"A lazy one." He lied with a small smile. "I'd rather be working on my art, but the little boosts being a ninja puts in my speed helps." Lies, lies, lies.

She nodded and stood, looking around the room again.

He furrowed his brows when he wasn't looking. He had to think of something to do to make her want to come back. "Can…I walk you back to the hotel?" He asked, looking off to the side so he seemed bashful at the question. Her eyes fell on him and a smile crossed her features.

"That would be lovely."

He smiled and the two of them locked up the apartment and started towards the hotel. Somewhere in the fifteen minute walk he found he laced his arms with her, 'trial and error' he thought as he did it, but her arm did not back down. He almost smirked. 'This is far too easy'.

When they reached the door Sakura dug in her bag and pulled out the key. She looked over to Deidara and gave a shy smile. "Thanks for everything, it was a very interesting night."

"No, thank you for the beautiful work of art." He felt his pulse race, he had to do this to seal the night and get her coming back. He leaned forward slowly and her eyes met his, her cheeks flushed. A moment later their lips touched in a tender kiss. It lasted only a few moments, but when they pulled apart both had millions of thoughts running through their heads.

"W-will I hear from you again?" She asked, nervously looking down to her feet. He smiled.

"Of course." He bent down and gave her another kiss, this time on her cheek. "Good night, Sakura."

"Good night, Daisuke."

When he turned he frowned. It should be Deidara.

**Sorry it took so long, I'll be updating more. Thank you for the reviews.**


End file.
